villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Hunt Champion (Dark Side)
Important Note: Due to the nature of Star Wars the Old Republic the alignment of the Bounty Hunter is entirely up to the player. This article assumes a Dark Side Bounty Hunter. The Great Hunt Champion was a particularly evil, violent, and sadistic bounty hunter who operated during the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Republic, often performing jobs for the former. History The Great Hunt Champion first appeared on Nal Hutta, recruited by legendary bounty hunter Braden. Braden's goal is to get his newest recruit into the Great Hunt, being confident that the hunter can win. After Braden is killed by Mandalorian bounty hunter Tarro Blood, the Bounty Hunter reluctantly sticks together with Mako as the two attempt to get into the Great Hunt. They eventually succeed, and the bounty hunter ruthlessly dispatches all of their targets one by one, eventually managing to win the overall Great Hunt. The new champion works with the other winners of the Great Hunt for a time, collecting bounties from the famed Black List until Jedi and Republic forces led by Jun Seros kill them all and frame the Great Hunt Champion for a kilometer long list of crimes. Unconcerned, the Great Hunt Champion joins the Sith Lord Darth Tormen and comfortably assists him in his atrocities during the Battle of Corellia. Eventually cornering Jun Seros, the Great Hunt Champion mercilessly kills him and then meets up with Darth Tormen, who tells him/her that their next target is none other than the Supereme Chancellor himself. Confronting him, the Great Hunt Champion murders him in cold blood despite being offered a clean slate by the good chancellor. Afterwards the Great Hunt Champion and Darth Tormen part ways, but this is far from the end of the Champion's dealings with the Sith Empire. Personality The Great Hunt Champion, like many other bounty hunters, was a gruff, unpredictable character with little in the way of conscience or morality, instead letting greed dictate their every action. They were completely heartless and sadistic and took great pleasure in torturing and killing others just for the fun of it. They were also very intolerant of people who threatened them; and despite the Supreme Chancellor's promise of a cleaner slate they killed him anyway out of their need for vengeance. The hunter consistently chose the most ruthless tactics to claim their bounties and constantly ignored reasonable compromises out of their unending desire to kill. Powers and Abilities The Champion had an extensive array of weapons, including wrist rockets, flamethrowers, blaster pistols, explosive and electronic darts, jetpack rockets, and many others. Even without them, they were still a deadly threat, being master hand to hand combatants and able to dodge lightsaber strikes. They were also very cunning; and used unpredictable strategies to trap and kill their targets. Gallery Screenshot 2012-01-09 19 11 34 022685.jpg|A possible appearance for the Great Hunt Champion bounty.jpg|An example of a female Great Hunt Champion bounty-hunter-mercenary.png|The Great Hunt Champion as a Mercenary bountyhunter-powertech1.jpg|The Great Hunt Champion as a Power-Tech bountyhunter-powertech2.jpg|An alternate version of a Power-Tech swtorOpenWorld.jpg|The Great Hunt Champion and Mako on Tattooine bounty_hunterswtor.jpg|The Great Hunt Champion attacks with a flamethrower Swtor2012-01-1300-34-58-57.png|The Great Hunt Champion on Corellia Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Masked Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Greedy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Outright Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Terrorists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Blackmailers Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Saboteurs Category:One-Man Army Category:War Criminals Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Trap Master